Toast
by elilover2
Summary: Dez can make some really good toast. Slash, though not raunchy I swear. It just kind of sounds like it.


**A/N: Once upon a time, in a story far far away, a review was given. This review was noble and gallant, and requested a story about, oddly enough, toast. The Queens of this story, gracious as they were, conferred with each other, and decided that a toast story would best be placed in it's own story, to stand alone. And so, one of the Queens (Queen Elilover2), took it upon herself to write this story. It follows as such:**

Austin's POV

I woke up at about 10, thoroughly refreshed and extremely hungry. Nudging the still sleeping Dez beside him who slowly opened his eyes.

"What time is it?" It was quite garbled and I laughed as I answered.

"Like, ten. Get your butt up. My mom isn't home, so we have to make our own breakfast."

Dez groaned at this, but obligingly slipped out of his sleeping bag and stood up. His hair was ruffled, and I laughed even more at this, aware that I looked just as laughable as Dez. This didn't bother me though. No one was perfect when they first woke up.

We ran down the stairs, Dez gaining a little more energy. When we reached the kitchen, he was almost fully awake, and nearly back to his usual self. We began The Great Breakfast Search, opening random cabinents just to feel like we were doing something. The searched turned out to be sadly useless, turning up nothing worth eating. As I closed the last cabinent, I frowned at Dez. He was scratching his head, glancing one last time at the counters.

"Looks like there's nothing to eat." I speculated and Dez, eyes locked on something, shook his head.

"Maybe there is."

I let my eyes follow the same path as his, stopping on a package of bread. Confused, I crossed my arms.

"Bread?"

"No, toast."

I hopped up on one of the counters, sending Dez a reproachful look.

"You know I don't like toast." I whined and he held up a hand, looking serious.

"No, I know you don't like your toast. But, you've never tried my toast."

"What do you mean? Toast is toast is toast." I deadpanned and he sighed, grabbing the sack of bread. He shook his head pulling out a stack of the boring food and placing it on the counter beside our rarely used toaster.

"No no no. You don't get it. Toast is not just bread toasted. It's much more than that. You have to toast it the proper amount of time, add the proper toppings. It's not just a breakfast food, it's an art."

"Dez that's stupid." I was quick to shed some light and logic on the situation, causing Dez to shake his head again. He didn't answer, only yanked open the fridge door and peered inside, pushing aside a few jars and grabbing a few others. He filled his arms with an assortment of things and placed them on the counter beside the slices of bread, blocking my view.

"You can't look. I don't want you to be biased when you try it."

I didn't like the sound of this, but didn't argue. If Dez wanted to make awful toast, that was his business, but I was NOT going to eat.

I waited while Dez worked, listening to his illegible murmurings and the pop of the toaster as it manufactured more and more slices of toast. It took a long time for Dez to finish, making the toast, and even longer for him to procalim it finished, turning to hand me a slice. I eyed it, extremely wary, and wondering the best way to refuse. I couldn't tell what he'd put on it, but I was sure it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Go on you coward." Dez huffed and I took a small bite, letting it sit in my mouth for a moment before chewing and swallowing. Surprisingly, it tasted really good. Like, really REALLY good. I couldn't taste any distinct flavors, but I didnt even care. All I cared about was taking another bite as fast as I possibly could. When I'd finished, I was quick to praise.

"Dez that was AMAZING!"

"Well, you know." He grinned and I bounced my heels off the counter, hardly able to form any coherent words. I had always hated toast, ALWAYS, but here I was desperate for more.

"How did you learn to make this?" I gaped and Dez shrugged.

"Toast is literally the only thing I know how to make."

"That's logical." I smiled and he laughed.

"Yeah." He stepped closer and I felt my face flush at this proximity, but didn't move back. When he moved even closer, I still remained on the edge of the counter, though I was hardly breathing.

"So, you really liked it?" He asked and I could only nod, trying to concentrate on anything but his mouth. This failed miserably though, and I was stuck staring at his entremely soft looking lips.

"Uh, Austin?" Dez seemed a bit bemused, but I didn't care. Leaning forward I pressed my lips gently to his. Pulling back, I smiled, and said the first thing that came to mind.

"You're right. Toast is a lot more than just a breakfast food."

"It's art." He smiled and kissed me again, "I was so right."

And, just like that, we were back to our usual selves, only now there was a bit more than just friendship and a lot ore than just toast.

As amazing as that toast was.


End file.
